Your Nightcrawler Love Story: Lemon chapters MA only!
by missmizumiko
Summary: These are all the lemon chapters from my story 'Your Nightcrawler Love Story' **** Cover Photo by deviant-artist : xxjust-a-nobodyxx *****
1. Chapter 26

**Your POV:**

Jean and Kitty took you shopping and you found a beautiful white dress. You were in your room again preparing after finally getting rid of Jean and Kitty, you had to convince them that you knew how to put on a dress and didn't need any more help after you thanked them. You slipped off your shirt and pants, grabbed the dress and slid it over your body. You tightened the bow that was behind your neck while walking over to the mirror. You twirled as you checked yourself out. You put on your lip balm and took your hair out of its ponytail that you had it in at the moment. You shook your locks and looked back into the mirror.

"Okay, I can do this, this isn't a big deal, I mean I shouldn't be so nervous..." you said to yourself quietly, attempting to pep yourself up.

You finally got the courage to walk out of your room and as soon as you opened the door you heard gasps. Everyone was outside your door because Kitty couldn't shut her big mouth. Everyone complimented on how you looked and told you to have a good time. By the time you made it out the mansion your face was a bright red. You didn't expect them to all be there, it was a little embarrassing.

**Kurts POV:**

Your heart was beating so fast, you couldn't control it, your tail was moving back and forth nervously and your hands were sweaty. 'Get a hold of yourself.' you thought. You took a couple deep breaths and walked over to the tree. You were early. You set up your things and waited behind the tree (technically the front) to look at the water to calm yourself.

**Back to you:**

You made it to the beach and you were amazed at what you saw. There were candles lit on either side of the tree and some flowers spread around.

"Kurt?" you asked as you walked toward the front of the tree.

"Hey." Kurt said walking to the side so you could see him.

Now that you were in front of the tree you could now see a light green blanket set with a picnic basket on top of it.

"So beautiful!" you exclaimed, touched by his romantic side.

"Yes, yes you are." he replied gently taking hold of your hands and moving forward to give you a peck on the lips.

You both sat down with your backs on the tree trunk as Kurt revealed what was in the basket. Grilled cheese, raspberry lemonade, and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

"Hmmm, looks good." you complimented.

"Thank you, I made the grilled cheese my self, I hope it pleases." he replied.

"Who said I was talking about the food?" you flirted.

You leaned in and he did the same, you kissed him and slowly moved away but only so much that your lips stopped touching.

"Thank you." you said practically speaking the words into his mouth since you were so close.

Kurt moved aside your hair with his hand so he could cup the side of your face, "Anything for you." he whispered, and then he kissed your forehead and moved away.

You smiled. Both of you ate the grilled cheese sandwiches which were AMAZING, as the sun started to set. Who knew a grilled cheese could taste so good!? You both enjoyed the view of the setting sun as you both fed each other strawberries. When you were done and there was only a sliver of the sun left Kurt looked at you passionately yet shyly all at once.

"_, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." he started.

"Me too actually." you said too.

"You first." he offered.

"No, its fine, you go." you persuaded.

"Well, I. . ." he let out a sigh and looked down.

"Its okay, you can tell me anything." you reassured him, putting your hand on his leg comfortingly.

He took your hand and held it in both of his, starring into your eyes.

"_, I adore you with all my heart more than I thought could ever be possible. What I'm trying to say here is. . . _ I'm madly in love with you and I'll never leave your side." he confessed passionately.

Your eyes were watering a little as you hugged him tightly, saying "Me too, I mean that's what I wanted to say, I mean. . .I love you too Kurt!" in one swift movement.

You both stayed in the embrace for a while and broke a little to look into each others eyes. Both of your eyes said that neither of you could believe that your true love felt the same. You both understood how the other felt.

**Kurts POV:**

You kissed her passionately, (i say that word too much) giving her a deep long kiss. She kissed back as she sat on her knees so she could lean into your body more. You held her waist as you were kissing. You got her to switch positions during the kiss so her back was against the tree trunk and her legs were wrapped around your waist as you sat down in front of the tree. You were caressing her back (not butt) with your hands as your tail wrapped around her waist. You stopped the kiss and _ playfully bit your lip. You licked her lower lip slowly.

**Your POV:**

You opened your mouth slightly as Kurt slid his tongue in, he sealed it inside as he pressed his lips against yours. You felt his warmth as he explored your mouth while you were kissing and playing with his tongue with your own. You broke the kiss and let both of your tongues fondle each other. Kurt began to kiss your neck and then started licking it.

_- _**okay this is going to turn into a lemon, so R rated is next if you'd like to continue reading**,**They are gonna have 'fun' in the rest of this chapt. You won't miss any of the story line if you choose not to continue reading this chapt.**

You moaned. Kurt stopped.

"Do you want to do _'this'_ or should I stop?" he asked you before continuing.

"No, its okay, I want to do _this_." you answered.

Kurt continued kissing you as you switched positions again so he had his back on the tree trunk and you were sitting on his lap. You broke for air and began kissing him from his mouth down his chest, you stopped and sat so you were sitting right on his clothed growing erection. You put your arms around his head and held him close so his head was practically engulfed in your breasts. You started to move around in circular motions so you could feel him. You both moaned. Kurt moved you down so you were lying flat on the blanket and then he took his clothes off, all except his boxer briefs. Kurt undid your bra but left your dress on. He popped your breasts out of the dress and began sucking and touching them, you moaned loudly. After that he stuck his tail up your dress and held your thigh as he slowly pulled your dress up. He gently touched your covered vagina. It felt so good.

**Kurts POV:**

She was wet, really wet. You began licking as it got wetter and wetter. You took off her panties and started kissing her naked pussy. She moaned out louder. You licked it and then after a while stuck your tongue in and began sucking and licking the inside at the same time. She moaned louder and louder until she came in your mouth. You moved away as a long string of cum stretched along from your mouth. She blushed embarrassed that she came so much. You bent back down and sucked every last drop of the cum out. You stuck a finger in her womanhood (thats right I used that cliché word). You pumped it in and out and then let your tail insert itself inside as far as possible. After another of her cumming she sat up and started licking your covered penis. Then she took off your underwear and began stroking and licking you to the point where you came all over her face. She wiped it off as you groped her naked body and held her so you could insert yourself. You finally slid inside as you moaned deeply with her. You pumped in and out repeatedly as you felt her juices on your long erect penis. The walls of her vagina pressed down on your cock making you feel like you were gonna burst at any moment. You went faster and faster until you both climaxed and you came inside her as her cum leaked out down your shaft, and then you pulled out lying next to each other on the blanket, breathing heavily.

_- _I made this a very mild lemon story. I wrote it long ago, don't judge. Actually I take that back, judge.


	2. Chapter 27

_I'mmmmmmm baaa-aaack! hello again, I missed you! I know this is probably something that will take some getting used to at the start but hopefully you will like this chapter by the end._

(Day after that night with Kurt)

btw Kurt teleported you into your room so you wouldn't be questioned by anyone on how the date went.

When you woke up you thought back at the night you had with Kurt. It was wonderful. You couldn't believe that it actually happened, it was so amazing. You lost your virginity to Kurt.

Later that day people have asked you about your date and such, yada yada yada. You said it was great but didn't actually mention the whole sexual intercourse thing.

**. . .**

**A couple years later:**

You are now 18 and Kurt 19

You had sex again in a romantic setting in Kurt's room.

Prof. X was out doing something and Kitty and Jean went with so there was nobody to interrupt you both since by the time you two started everybody else was asleep.

Also you should know that Kurt hasn't transformed since the cliff.

**Next day, your POV:**

You woke up to see a bed-headed Kurt lying next to you with his arm wrapped around your waist and his tail wrapped around your thigh. You leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips gently, but then you were pulled in to a long full kiss.

"Hey there beautiful." Kurt sighed in a raspy just-waking-up-voice.

"Hey, I didn't even know you were awake." you said back.

"It's simple really, your kiss brought me back to life." He said back lovingly smiling at you and laughed.

Kurt released you and you got out of the bed. You walked to the coat hanger where somehow you had time to put your dress last night. Kurt was watching you walk to your dress.

"You're beautiful." he said quietly.

You just blushed and giggled quietly. *you were naked*

You slipped on your dress and scavenged for your bra and panties.

"Looking for these?" Kurt said lifting up his tail to reveal your bra and panties hanging from it.

You gave him a friendly glare, "Give 'em" you said, flexing your fingers.

"Not with that attitude, what's in it for me?" he asked playfully.

With that you walked over to Kurt and sat on his chest so you had one leg on either side of him. You bent down and kissed his neck for a while.

Then you got up and sat the other way. You moved the blanket down to reveal Kurt's hard member. You grabbed hold and started licking the tip in circular motions, you then slid it into your mouth and slid it up and down slowly at first then vigorously. All the while Kurt moaning into his pillow so nobody could hear. After a while of this you moved over so you were hovering over his erection and you were facing Kurt again. You teased him by going down and gently touching it and then going right back up and putting your fingers in your mouth and sliding them into yourself gently moaning for effect and then taking them out and rubbing the liquid off your fingers and onto his genitals. You leaned down so your mouth was right at the opening of Kurts ear (you were thinking somethin else weren't you?) and whispered,

"If you want more your going to have to give me my undergarments." you said sounding like one of those naughty radio commercials.

He released your things and grabbed your waist and pushed you on his hard long dick. You moaned, grabbed the blanket and bit onto it so nobody could hear your sounds of pleasure. After a while of pumping you both reached your climax. You fell on top of Kurt's chest panting along with him, and with that Kurt's penis came out of you along with his and your cum rushing out of your opening. It felt good. You could tell Kurt could feel all of the cum leaking onto his lower body. He smiled a little and kissed you.

You could begin hear people moving around in their rooms and you quickly looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, look at the clock, everybody's gonna eat breakfast in like 2 minutes. I can already hear them getting dressed." you said quietly but urgently.

You and Kurt were darting back and forth, Kurt handed you some kleenex to wipe off your cum and Kurt did the same. You both searched for your clothes and put them on hastily. Kurt was hoping on one foot to try and put on his pants. You laughed at him as you slid on your panties and attached your bra.

"Damn, wait a second, they're gonna know somethings up if I got eat breakfast in the same dress as yesterday." you said quickly.

Kurt slid on a shirt then grabbed you and teleported you to your room. He kissed you on the cheek and then *BAMF* he went back to his room. You searched through your closet and found another dress, you took off the other and wiggled into the fresh one.

Then you heard Beast yell "BREAKFAST!".

"Phew!" you said to yourself and walked out of your room with everybody else doing the same.

grrr, I was planning on doing more but I'll do that for another chapter, well I hope you liked it nonetheless. Again, I wrote this long ago. I'd like to think I'm better at lemons nowadays

PLEASE REVIEW?! :P


	3. Chapter 30

**WARNING! Rated R, there is definitely sexual presence here, and some language.**

You and Kurt were in a beach-side honeymoon suite and Kurt was in the shower. You slipped into some flirty lingerie and laid yourself sexily onto the bed. Kurt walked out of the bathroom, with steamy beads of water rolling off his abs. He was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw you he smirked and walked to the bed, he sat up on his knees (on the bed) and pulled you into him. He kissed your lower neck and then began to lick down until he reached the lower part of your stomach. You sighed pleasurably. He was sucking and holding you tight to his face. He stopped. He lowered you down, back on the bed, with himself on top of you and started to kiss you gently. You began to lick his lip and then you both started exploring each others mouths. He was holding your wrists down as he kissed you. (as seen to the right)

His hand was going under your panties and groping your firm butt. He was licking your shoulder as you rotated your hips between his legs. He started to breath heavier. He pulled you down on top of him so your body was touching his covered area ;) . He held you with his legs and then started to feel your breasts, you were moaning quietly as he undid your top and licked your nipples. He gently bit, squeezed and sucked them until you began to blush. Then you lowered your naked torso onto his muscular warm chest. He moved his lower body back and forth and side to side on your underwear and then he flipped over so he was on top of you again. You took his towel in your mouth and ripped it of his body revealing his erection. Seeing this made your nipples harden, Kurt saw this. He placed his warmth on your panties and gyrated. He then stuck himself (along with your panties) a little inside you. Then he moved in a circular motion. You moaned. He pulled out, and saw the wet spot you made. He licked your covered pussy, until the spot became bigger. You moaned louder in pleasure as your face reddened. This made Kurt even more excited which caused him to harden more and that made him moan. He couldn't take much more of seeing you like this, he needed to have you before he got any harder. You saw what he was feeling and decided to help him out. You grabbed hold of his dick, and that surprised Kurt. You moved your hand up and down and then sat up to stick it in your mouth. You were getting wetter, and began to touch yourself as you pleased him. Kurt moaned loudly and decided that he had to fuck you, now. He pushed you back down on the bed aggressively, which you liked. He stuck his finger into your pussy, and then his tongue. You whimpered and pushed his head down so his tongue went deeper. Kurt stopped and sat up...

...to be continued ;)

well? Be honest...did it make you horny? Even a littttle bit? hmmmmmm?

lolz plz rate and write ^.~


	4. Chapter 31 FIN

continuing... **still rated R!**

Kurt sat up and glanced at you with a mischievously evil look. He went back down and sucked and flicked his tongue on your clitoris. You were screaming:

"AHHHHHHH!...AHHHH!...AhHHhH...Yes!...YES!...Kuuuurt...Kurt!...Fuck me!"

You were gripping the sheets on either side of you. You then gripped his hair and pressed his head down until you were _about to climax_. He released his head from your hands and grabbed you, kissing you passionately, he bit your bottom lip. Your legs were on either side of him and you could feel his hard, hott, shaft. He kissed your neck as he lowered you back down. He blew his hot breath into your ear. You put your lips to his ear and whispered:

"Kurt...NOW."

He thrust his hardness into your wet throbbing hole. You whimpered and moaned with relief as he pumped in and out, in and out.

"AHHHHHHH!..AHHH!...AHHH!" you both grunted.

His face and chest were sweating, his steaming sweat rolled off onto your body which only made you want him more. You could feel him inside you, it felt soo good. You could hear him slapping against you. Your body was heating up like the sun, it wasn't like anything you've ever felt before. You felt as if you were going to melt.

**KURT'S QUICK P.O.V:** _'s pussy was tight on you and you could feel her warm juices each time you pumped, you thought you were going to burst. It was amazing!

**Back to you P.O.V:**

The pressure kept building until you couldn't take it were screaming in pure ecstasy. He kept pumping until you both climaxed. You both groaned as he ejaculated his warm cum into you. He rolled off of you and turned his head to see your face. You looked at him.

He laughed a little and smiled, "So, how's the honeymoon so far?" he panted in his german accent.

You smiled. You moved over to lean on his body. You went up and kissed his cheek. Then you collapsed your head back down next to his and fell asleep.

You could get used to this whole married thing, you thought, before you drifted off.

That is the **end** of this story, I hope you liked it :)

I am working on another Nightcrawler love story and a sequal for this one.

BYES! :) V peace V


End file.
